Captured
by sculby563
Summary: Walker gets his hands on Danny.


Hello, I finally got a one shot. **IMPORTANT.. PLEASE READ!If you leave a review please don;t cuss. I will remove the review, it is not necessary. If you have questions ask me. If something is unclear, let me know. If something is complete that means the story has ended, NOTHING MORE WILL BE WRITTEN FOR THAT STORY, quit complaining. I am thinking of going back and re-writing my stories, like improve the details, grammar and parts of the plot. Let me know which story you want me to re-write and I will. And I will post the newer chapter in the same story. AGAIN, PLEASE RE FRAME FROM CUSSING, I WILL REMOVE THE REVIEWS. IT DOES NOT MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE ANYTHING IF I GET CUSSED AT. I WILL SAY IT AGAIN, IF SOMETHING FEELS INCOMPLETE, LET ME KNOW. GIVE ME REASONS AS TO WHY I SHOULD CONTINUE, GIVE ME IDEAS ON HOW THE STORY SHOULD END AND I MIGHT WRITE AN OTHER CHAPTER OR SO FOR THAT STORY. JUST COMMUNICATE WITH ME IS ALL.** Let me what you think I should do in the reviews. NO CUSSING!

In the ghost zone, a familiar white haired, green eyed ghost halfa was flying through the ghost zone. One of the places he loved to go through, yes the ghost zone housed many ghosts. Some friendly, others sinister. The ghost halfa was on his way to a meadow, deep within the ghost zone. The meadow was a place where he could relax and not worry about human or ghost problems. Getting to the meadow was another thing, you had to go past Walker's ghost prison.

If the ghost boy knew anything, going past the jail was breaking the rules. Walker, the ghost in charge, knew of the ghost boy. He thought the boy broke at least 20 rules, ranging from human world items to residing in the human world. Walker was a stickler for the rules, and any one who thought differently was thrown in jail. Walker was itching to get his hands on the boy, and teach him a lesson the boy would not for get any time soon.

Walker was watching as the boy flew past, a filthy grin spreading across his face. Getting some guards, and the ectodeflector belt, set off to capture the delinquent. Following closely, materialized in front of the boy. Causing him to crash into Walker, and the floor.

"Hey, I'm... WALKER! What are you doing here? I am not breaking any rules!" Danny tried to squirm out of Walkers grip.

"You might want to stop that squirming. Don't start something ya not going to finish." Smirking at the boy.

"What? Oh god! Your not...Oh god!" Danny flailed, feeling a something slip round his waist, feeling a slight shock ,"Youch! What was..." Danny yelped, loosing his ghost powers, glaring at Walker as Danny tried to get up. Danny felt a slight prick against his neck, "Crap! Stop it!"Danny slapped a hand over his neck, he jumped up feeling very woozy, "What did you.." Danny feeling his knees buckle and vision blurry, feel into Walker's chest, who gathered the boy up.

Walker felt the boy's head flop back, exposing the creamy pale skin. He waited a few more seconds, feeling the body finally loose the fight against the sedative. He flew back, cradling the boy to his chest. Getting back, he barked out that he was not to be disturbed. Walking into his office, pressing a button on the underside of his desk revealing a door. Walking through the door, it closed. Flicking a switch, revealed a room with many toys. He had a St. Andrews cross with padded cuffs. A spanking bench, which had velvet lined cuffs with a leather paddle. On the walls gags, cock rings, cadges. You name it he has it. Walker places his hand on the boys chest, phasing his clothes off leaving the boy in his small, very tight boxer shorts.

"Well now, this got more interesting." Walker lick his lips, can't wait to make the boy cry out and teach him a lesson in respecting the rules.

Danny's head layed on his chest, looking at the well toned body the boy had. Ran a hand down the boy's chest. His thumb pressing on the nipple, elating a small moan. Grinning, he applied more pressure and he saw the boy lean his head back against the pillow.

*Now the fun begins.* Walker walked away from the boy to get some bullet vibrators and body tape. Coming back, applied to the two toys and setting them both to low.

"Hmmm" Danny groaned, moving his head side to side.

Walker ran his hand down the boy's chest, landing on his hip. Looking down Walker saw a tent begin to form. Smirking, he walked back to a wall of toys and found a vibrating cock ring. grabbing the remotes attached to Danny's nipples and put the setting on medium. Putting his hand on the boy's boxer covered cock, phasing away the material. Gripping, he pumped his hand up and down, bring it to fullness. Slipping the ring on and setting it to high, made the boy jump.

"Gah!" Danny moaned, opening his eyes, "Wh-what... oooo.."Danny arched his back and clenched his fists.

"Having fun?" Walker said, setting the bullets up to high, elating a high pitches moan, "Seems like it."

Danny tried to speak but, let out a mewl instead. Walker wanting to play with his toy, set the vibrators to low. As he did he heard a low whine, chuckling ripped off the tape. Hearing a hiss, got chest to chest with the boy. Grabbing Danny's chin forcing the teen to look into his eyes, devoured the boys mouth. Teeth, nipping at the bottom lip. Letting him shove his tongue down the boys throat. He caressed the boys sides, creeping up to the boys sensitive nipples. Running a gloved covered thumb over one. Making sure the nail caught on the tip of the nipple had the boy arching into Walkers mouth. Leaning back, a thin bridge of spit connected them both. Walker back away, hearing a whine of disapproval. Walker walked behind the boy to detach the backing, leaving the boy open.

"Wa-Walker... What.. Hngggg... ar-are... yoooohhhh..." Danny bucked, flinging his head back and moaning.

Walker stepped up, latching on to the creamy neck and suckling it. Wrapping an arm around the boy's waist to keep him in place. With the other arm turned the cock ring up. Chocking on a moan, the only thing the boy could do was take whatever Walker gave him.

"What am I doing? Well, showing you your place, boy!" Walker hissed, latching on to an earlobe and bitting playfully.

"M-my.. Pl..place?" Danny chocked out as his nipple was pulled and scraped.

"Yes, your place, punk." Walker slammed his hips forwards, his cock rubbing between the pale globes, "Gotta loosen you up." Walker back off, getting some lube.

Danny tried to wiggle, getting a slap on his ass.

"Do that again and you won't like what I do next." Walker nipped at Danny.

"B-Bite... M-me.." Danny not really thinking about the challenge he just said.

"Oh, I plan to." Walker chuckled filthy, seeing a prostate wand, "This will do nicely."

"What... Ngggg... do nicely?" Danny tried stiffing his moan.

"Don't worry. Just enjoy." Walker's voice droped an octave, seeing the boy shiver. *Hmm, seems he likes that.* Grinning evilly.

Lubbing his fingers up, ran it over Danny's puckered hole. Hearing the boy gasp, ran the finger over the entrance again.

"You know you want to open up for me, boy. You can't wait for me to fill you up," Walker finally ad the boy relaxed enough to push a finger inside. He pumped it in and out of the boy. Feeling the boy stretched, added another finger, trying to find the little bundle of nerves he was going to exploit. Hearing a high pitched mewl, he knew he found that bundle. Withdrawing his fingers, and replacing them withe the wand, "Hold on boy. This is going to be fun." Setting the wand to medium, walked to the front. He saw the boy sweating, his chest heaving and his cock red, aching and leaking, "Oh, I am sorry. Did I neglect you?" Walker dropped to his knees and began to suckle at the boys bound cock.

"W-walker... Ngggg... Pl-please.." Danny struggled, bucking backwards into the wand. If he bucked back the wand was direct on his prostate and if he bucked forwards, he was enguled in a hot and wet mouth.

"Please what?" Walker popped off, gripping the cock and putting a nail in the slit.

"Need... to..c-cum.."Danny flung his head back and bucked into the hand.

"Why did you say do earlier, punk?" Setting the ring to high, causing the boy to spasm. Walker got up, unbuckle his pants letting them pool and went behind the boy. He pried the wand out, he saw how the boy's body wanted to keep the toy in, ""Gotta release the toy if you want me." He leaner forward, suckling the neck.

"Oh, god... Hnnngggg..' Danny let his head hang forward after the wand was pulled out.

Walker lubed his cock up and plunged forwards, hearing Danny cry out in pain, he stilled for him to adjust. Danny bucked back, trying to impale on Walker's cock. Walker grabbed the boys hips in a vice grip. Walker was going to set the pace, not Danny. He switched it up from fast and hard to painfully slow. He heard the frustrating noises the boy was making. Slapping a cheek, caused the boy to clench around him. Chuckling slapped the other cheek.

"When I say cum, cum." Walker hissed, gripping Danny's cock and getting the ring off. He groped the boys sac, rolling the balls in his palm. He felt how heavy they were, he felt the boy buck forwards and backwards, "Cum!" Walker commanded, as he bucked hard and fast. Hitting the boys prostate.

Danny yelled, arching to his limit in the cuffs. His cum spurting in white ropes. He felt full from Walkers completion. Walker pumped the boy drawing out ever last drop from him. Feeling the boy hang limply in the cuffs, he pulled around, he gently lifts the boys chin. He saw the boys eyes glazed over. Phasing the boy from the St. Andrews cross, lifting him up and walking over to a bed in the corner. Laying the boy down, got some silk rope tying the boys wrists together and feeding the rope trough an eyelet. Pulling the rope through till the boy was kneeling. Walker adjusted the boy, so he was straddling Walker.

Walker slipped into the boy, and bucked up. Danny was moaning low and meeting Walkers thrusts. Clenching the rope, he tried to bring his hands down towards his cock. Eyes flickering open, saw Walker giving him a filthy grin, bucked up hard. He hit the boys prostate dead on. Danny chocked a moan, he tried to pull off but, Walker slammed the boys down.

"W-walker...n-no...more..." Danny weakly protested.

"You can take it." Leaning forward suckling a nipple and rubbing, pinching the other.

"Gah...hunnngggg..." Danny bucked, over sensitive from the previous activity and the duel sensation on his nipples. Danny hung there, realizing his fate.

Sensing the boys fight had given out, decided to end it. The hand on the nipple left, grabbing the cock and pumping fast. He'd give a twist and flick here, swipe over the top there and pressure on the slit every so gently. Danny not being able to handle the pleasure and pain, cried out. Vision whited out and hung limply. Walker tapped the boys cheek, getting no response phased the boy out of the ropes. He layered the boy on the bed and went to fetch a cloth. He cleaned the boy and placed him on the bed. He next went about cleaning all the toys he used. Gathering the boy in the blanket laying him on his chest. He waited for the boy to wake, which he didn't till a few hours later. He felt Danny move.

"Damn.. When you go, you go all the way." Danny croaked out.

"Well you did say you wanted Prisoner and Bad Warden." Walker grabbed the water from the near by table, letting him drink a few sips.

"No complaints... Did you have to make me loose my powers?" Danny pouted.

"Yes. Where is the fun if you could have escaped?" Walker let his hand wander.

"Make you chase me... Hey! No, sore.." Danny slapped the hand that was inching to his cock.

"Maybe next time. Sleep." Walker commanded, watching as Danny snuggled up and slept.*The shit I do for you.* Chuckling as he slept next to him.

Here is the long awaited 1 shot for Vladsgurl (I think that's the username.)


End file.
